


Ice Cube Daydream

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: Slice of Life ficlets - Dissonance [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dissonance, M/M, Part of Dissonance fic, Standalone from the fic, ice cubes, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: The ficlet happens afterchapter 8ofDissonanceYou don't have to know the fic to read the ficlet.Written for 221B Ficlet Challenge - prompt "Ice Cubes"





	Ice Cube Daydream

John let his eyes close as he sat on the sofa. His muscles felt amazing after an hour of swimming with Sherlock. John licked his bottom lip, remembering the snogging session at the swimming pool. 

He could hear Sherlock in the kitchen, opening and closing the fridge, freezer, the cupboards. The sound of ice cubes hitting glass made his thoughts wander. 

John’s breath picked up as he imagined Sherlock sauntering shirtless towards him with only ice cubes in his glass. Sherlock would place one in his mouth and suck, looking John in the eyes the same way he had at the swimming pool. He’d reach for another cube tracing it along his own clavicle, down his sternum, all the way to his navel; leaving a wet trail that John would want to trace with his tongue. His mouth watered at the image, keeping the fantasy going. 

Sherlock would straddle John’s lap, handing him a wet cube. John would circle the ice around Sherlock’s nipple, watching it harden around the piercing. Releasing a soft moan, he imagined sucking the erect bud and flicking the stainless steel with his tongue. 

“Whisky?” Sherlock’s voice broke John’s fantasy as he opened his eyes to see his friend, fully clothed, holding a glass of amber liquid. Sherlock must have read his mind because he was beaming.


End file.
